Hallux valgus is a well-known foot disorder, commonly called bunions, consisting in the lateral deflection of the big toe (or hallux), with a medial deflection of the first metatarsal and the risk of sublimation of the metatarsophalangeal joint of the first radius of the foot.
This disorder consists substantially in the end of the first metatarsal moving away from the other toes and the foot consequently becoming splayed, giving rise to the characteristic protuberance on a level with the metatarsophalangeal joint.
Due to this splaying effect, the base on which the hallux rests is displaced, making the toe deflect outwards.
The first metatarsal and the big toe are consequently no longer aligned but form an angle between them, leading to localized foot disorders and also having repercussions on the entire body's postural alignment.
In fact, when the metatarsophalangeal joint becomes misaligned, it functions asymmetrically, leading to wear on the cartilage components and also causing inflammation that induces further degeneration and pain for the patient. Patients suffering from this disorder cannot wear normal shoes because their bunion impacts against the shoe, leading to troublesome episodes of bursitis.
The lateral deflection of the hallux also gives rise to a bending of the other toes and the progressive subluxation of the joint, even progressing to complete luxation.
Further consequences of hallux valgus include postural misalignments and defects, particularly affecting the knee, the hips and the lumbar part of the spinal column.
There are numerous known surgical techniques for the treatment of hallux valgus, designed mainly to realign the joint of the first radius by means of a lateral translation of the end of the first metatarsal.
The majority of the surgical procedures for treating hallux valgus are extremely invasive and invalidating, with unpleasant consequences and discomfort for the patient during the postoperative course.
Functional restraining dressings are also well known and are often used in the prevention and/or postoperative treatment of hallux valgus disorders.
Functional dressings are a type of bandage that assures only a partial immobilization: they do not prevent the movement of the joints, but they do counteract the forces that can give rise to unwanted deflections.
The therapeutic effectiveness of functional dressings depends mainly on their proper application, using particular techniques that can be handled only by qualified personnel, whereas the patient is usually unable to apply them alone.
Even if a patient could rely on the use of pre-shaped dressings, their application would be particularly complex, especially for elderly people and those with a limited mobility.